Gypsies, Vamps & Thieves
by Love Robin
Summary: Before KP canon began vampires 'came out of the casket' across the country & got American citizenship. Now as the world watches America's example, an old friend in trouble comes seeking Kim's help and protection. There will be KiGo later.
1. Dropped Dead Gorgeous

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible and company. They are owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. In addition to any original characters shown or mentioned, any treatments and spins all belong to me and can not be used without permission. Okay?

**Gypsies, Vamps & Thieves**

Chapter One – _Dropped Dead Gorgeous_

Once more Kim Possible was surrounded by overwhelming odds.

Once more she had ever-faithful Ron at her back.

Once more she also devoted a sliver of attention to avoiding him somehow tripping her up, although lately he had been slightly better in that regard.

Once more the welfare and lives of others depended upon her. Nothing really new there. However what _was_ different this time around was the nature of the situation. Things were getting seriously nitty, seriously gritty. Never before had she dealt with this particular breed of evil. Eyes scanned a snarling enemy filling the area, locking in their positions about her, especially those scurrying across walls and ceiling in defiance of gravity. Well on its way to being firmly trashed, the Possibles' living room was literally a bloody war zone; fragile furniture, furnishings and accoutrements lay shattered or smashed, most lamps long since destroyed. Aside from battery-powered emergency lighting cutting the darkness into manageable chunks, one remaining wildly swinging hanging light sent shadows dancing bizarrely about. Gore and fleshly detritus was everywhere, splashed against walls, puddling floor and carpets, as well as in more than a few still dissolving mounds. The air was cloying and thick, reeking with death, decay, fear, sweat and desperation.

"Tell me again why I hang around with you?" at her back, her boyfriend asked, hefting a couple of his remaining bombs. "Times like this, I forget."

"Uhmm, because you love me?"

"Remind me to give that a serious re-think."

"Ditto."

Taking advantage of the momentary lull in the battle, Kim shouted, _"Reload!"_ tossing a nearly empty weapon to where her mother crouched behind the sofa sectionals. Ready for the occasion, older redhead deftly popped up long enough to fling back an already refilled replacement, catch the empty, then back down for cover.

Once more swinging into action, giving the fresher weapon a pump to ensure it was primed, the teen hero surveyed the situation, almost wishing she could restart the day over from the beginning.

_Once more unto the breach…_

* * *

Kim awoke as the sun was rising, which was usual for her hyper-active personality. For a girl who while on missions was also hyper-aware of her surroundings, the initial few moments of her normal morning 'boot up' process was paradoxically slow. Thus it took her a few moments to realize she was not alone in the bed.

Slowly turning, she saw someone was with her under the covers, their back to her. A someone with very pronounced curves and a head of luxuriously thick dark hair. It was nearly another minute for her sleep-addled brain to make identification as to who among her usual suspects fit both the description and the MO of breaking into her room in the middle of the night...

"_Shego!"_ the redhead sprang to her feet and, since the light switch was on the other side of the bed, pivoted quickly to draw aside heavy curtains from her large picture window.

Sunlight flooded the attic. Yet as soon as it did the figure in the bed erupted into motion with a sibilant hissing shriek sounding like a cat objecting to being swallowed by a snake.

"What the hell?" Kim shouted, arms lifting in reflex to cover her face. Yet all that struck her were blankets and bedsheets. Yanking them off, dropping immediately into one of her kung fu ready stances, she stood prepared for Shego's attack. When nothing further happened, no movement occurring for thirty seconds, the teen hero cast eyes about looking for signs of her favorite green nemesis.

Which, since this was Shego she was talking about, meant her eyes had to include looking up.

Sure enough, amid the still shadowy rafters overhead a dark curvy form lay stretched along one wooden beam. "Shego! Come down from there and either fight or explain yourself!"

Only the sultry voice which floated down softly was not the thief's. _"Kiiimberleee… I promise I… I didn't touch you… ."_

It was a familiar voice. The redhead knew it; wracking an adrenaline jump-started brain to place it.

"Amelia?"

The older teen's eyes flared briefly with an inner light. _"Heeelllp meeee… sssooo… huungrryyy… ."_

Kim was stunned.

The room got brighter as the sun continued to rise, clearing neighboring houses and trees. Even the shadows at the top of her room were finding little place to hide. Shielding face with an upraised arm, Amelia hissed.

Operating purely on automatic the redhead re-closed heavy drapes, plunging the attic back into darkness even as her mind put the pieces together. _Speed and agility atypical for the debutante, flaring eyes, adverse reaction to sunlight, hissing. Hunger…, _and came up with:_ Vampire!_

_Amelia's been Turned! Which means she needs human blood to live. So why'm I going along with this? Why am I protecting her from the sun and not protecting myself?_

_Because now that vampires have been recognized as American citizens, she has rights, _Kim sighed. There was more to it,_ She asked for my help... and I can't turn my back on anyone in need. I just hope that what she needs isn't my blood... ._ "It's safe now Lia," Kim used the in-crowd name she was granted rights to use by dint of her fame as a world-famous hero. She further assured her by stepping away from the curtains' pull-rod. "You can come down now."

The _haut chic, high-classed,_ girl dropped from the height with impressive ease, landing in eerie silence, although so unsteady as to prompt Kim to step to her side, bolstering her upright. Feeling how weak the other was, the younger teen guided them backward to the edge of her bed, sitting them both down. The brunette was winded and shaking from the exertions. "Amelia? Lia? What happened? I mean… how long have you been a… a… ."

"…a vampire?" the other less than whispered. "nosferatu? little less than two years now."

_After Outing themselves but before Citizenship, when even consensual Turning was illegal, earning death – or rather execution – sentences. Which means no matter what she's become, in the eyes of the Law she's also a victim…, _"What's the sitch? What can I do to help?"

"…neeeeed helllppp… innn troubbllle… ." Dark green eyes, made even darker in the gloom of the room pulsed once again, although not as strongly. She leaned in, inhaling deeply. This close the redhead had no problem seeing pronounced and sharp canines marking the girl for what she was. Had become.

A sudden tension rose between the two, not unlike a pregnant moment just prior to a kiss. Slowly, gingerly, the taller girl leaned further. Hesitantly, mouth opening, fangs gleaming, _"Ssooo… hunggrrryy… ." _

Just as the teen hero was certain the other was about to bite her, wondering why she was staying so still for it, Amelia slumped against her limply as if, well, dead.

Abruptly less frozen and mesmerized, Kim flinched, dropping backward to elbows, former classmate's head coming to rest on her slight breasts. _This is familiar,_ the teen hero sighed, a hand guiding the girl's head to her lap. It put her in mind the time Ron came closest to kissing her after an evening out. A date, it had been an early meal at the up-scaled Chez Couteaux before the actual dinner crowd began rolling in. _If only we could have gotten out before that._ Before anyone could witness him paying with coupons, insisting the two of them were under twelve.

She had walked out, embarrassed and fuming, leaving him to deal. Ten minutes found him catching up to her in the park. As it had been obvious to her right away how clueless the boy was, she once again swallowed down irritation. _After all, there's no one else out there for me. And I can't fault his faithfulness. That has to count for something._

_Right?_

The evening ended at his house in the rec room watching a romantic movie of her choice. Patiently waiting for him to go through all the awkward steps ever seen on television about putting a move on a girl, she feigned not noticing the yawn-stretch-arm-drop-to-shoulder and subsequent yawns covering that oh so artificial maneuver. Finally thirty minutes later during a Big Kiss scene, feeling him lean into her she turned, ready to meet his lips.

Only to find boyfriend asleep, a shift in his center of gravity having been the cause of the leaning.

Getting up with a huff, angry motions failing to rouse him, she stormed home across their shared lawn and straight to her room. Even the tweebs had enough self-preservation to scatter from her path. Completely frustrated, she flung herself atop the bed, too angry to wonder why she was forcing aside images not of Ron, but of Shego instead.

In particular the woman's face. Looming, leering, into her own during various past encounters of close-quarter grappling combat, a hint of smile upon lips with something enticing dancing behind those olive eyes…

_But why'm I thinking about that now? About either of them? She was going to bite me, not _kiss_ me…_

_Right?_

Whichever she almost was – potential make-out or snack – the lithe redhead eased herself out from under the unconscious girl. Taking a moment to turn on lights – artificial sources being safe for vampires – she adjusted her into a more natural repose, avoiding an impulse to set arms crossing chest as too television-cliché.

Having never had the opportunity before, Kim gave the older teen a thorough going-over. Nearly identical to how she remembered her, curvy and busty, Amelia had barely aged a day in the past two years, which made sense considering her… affliction. Same vampish – the mundane and human application of the term – beauty, her frame was almost the same as Shego's if slightly less athletically toned. Poured into a deep blood red gown… _so stains don't show?_ …ankle length, sheer, strongly weaved, diaphanous, and backless with plunging cleavages front and rear. Apparently vampiric muscles provided more support than human as her body was tighter and perkier despite a glaring lack of under garments. It was hard to tell, but Amelia's bust might even have gained a couple inches.

Kim marshaled her willpower not to freak out as everything about the 'sleeping' woman screamed _dead._ Room temperature with no breathing or chest motion; even minor things such as eye movement under closed lids were missing. All the things her mother had taught her were missing.

_Mom! She'll know what to do…_

However, a combination of doorbell and rhythmic knocking at the front door stayed a hand reaching for the phone. A glance at the clock telling her it was, "Right! Breakfast time…"

A dash downstairs and in less than a minute her best friend for life, currently boyfriend, walked through the opened door. Normally it was left unlocked, but with one parent working late hours and the other starting early, it was secured.

"_God morgen, nabo!"_ Ron declared cheerfully.

"What?"

"What what?"

"What did you just say?"

"What? 'Good morning, neighbor'?"

"Not exactly what you said," she supplied while heading into the kitchen. "You're doing that Norwegian thing again."

He frowned momentarily, "Am I? Huh." One morning almost two years prior out of thin air the blond suddenly proclaimed a hatred for meatcakes and ever since would occasionally, apparently unaware, drop small phrases in a language which Wade identified as Norwegian. "Y'sure it's not French? Speaking of which, what's f'r breakfast? Suddenly I'm in the mood for French toast. Or French fries."

Scooping up the phone, dialing. "Sorry, Ron, but something important's come up."

"Oh? Wassup, KP?" he asked, sticking his head in the refrigerator.

"Just a mo… hello, yes. Dr Ann Possible please. It's her daughter. I suppose, but I don't have a 'the' in front of my name… sure thing, please and thank you. 'Call home, urgent'… have a good day!" Hanging up, "They have to page her, she's making her rounds."

Ron was pouring himself a drink of orange juice in one of the tallest cups they owned, which in fact he had left there himself. "Again I ask, wassup?"

Holding up a finger, she held him off once again, lifting Kimmunicator-mounted right wrist, "Wade."

"_Morning__,__ Kim!"_ immediately answered her tech support guru, voice chipper.

"Wade, Ron and I need absences filled out for school today."

"_As good as done. Anything in particular you want I should say?"_

"Nothing special. Oh, but since this is Thursday, make it something which will put us out for the weekend."

"_Really?"_

"Really?" echoed Ron, face reflecting Wade's surprised voice.

The phone rang. Kim nodded while answering, "Really. Call it a gut feeling, but I think we're gong to have our hands full the next few days and nights… Mom?"

"_Honey, what's wrong? Everything alright?"_

"First, the tweebs and I are fine, but I need you home right away."

"_Sweetie, you know I can't leave except for a medical emergency."_

"It sort of is a medical emergency, but not something I want to discuss over the phone."

"_Someone hurt?"_

Barely registering Ron draining his cup in one continuous gulp, Kim rolled her eyes while trying to select just the right phrasing. "Let's say an old friend has dropped in unannounced and is _dead_ tired," subtly stressing the one word. _"Dead_ to the world."

Momentary silence. _"I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"Oh, and Mom, best swing by the comics shop and pick up Cousin Larry. We're going to need his expertise on the supernatural as well."

"_Super-…? Make it twenty minutes then."_

"Thanks Mom."

"KP, what's going on?" Ron pressed. "Who's here?"

"I woke up in bed this morning with your fantasy woman. The one before me…"

"Amelia's here? And in your bed!" he dashed off toward her room. _"Booyah‼"_

"Wade," following, firmly setting aside wondering why she was not more upset with her boyfriend's inappropriate enthusiasm, the redhead turned attention back to the wrist device. "See what you can dig up on Amelia Romanova's movements since she graduated two years ago. Here's a hint, check the obits. Also, everything you can find on vampires in America since their Coming Out. Especially their legal status before and as citizens after. In particular how citizenship affects prior… activities."

"_Vampires!"_ the black boy's surprise was barely contained by the tiny screen. _"Obituaries? Kim, what have you gotten involved in?"_

"I'm not exactly sure, but it's unfamiliar territory. Actually, considering they revealed themselves, what, four years ago…"

"_Five."_

"…five years ago it's amazing I've not crossed paths with any before now."

"_Well you've certainly had some run-ins with monsters and the supernatural."_

"Think so?"

"_Well, DNAmy's ani-men and chimeras are almost straight out of_ The Island of Doctor Moreau _and_ _Gill could have been_ The Monster from the Black Lagoon. _You've faced the power of the Egyptian god Anubis with his avatar the Jackal, Blackeye's ghost…"_

"Huh."

The boy was on a roll, _"…snowmen coming to life, aliens on at least two separate occasions, and monkey magic galore, including a horde of spirit monkeys released from a grimoire. In fact, now that we're talking about it, the Tri-City Metro Area has seen some rather bizarre phenomenon over the years. Remember the rain of jellyfish?"_

"Wow. When did I become so jaded I missed being amazed by all that?" Kim started up the stairs to her attic loft.

"_Dunno Kim, but I would say it's about time for dealing with the undead."_

"I guess so. Get on that info for me? Prioritize on Amelia."

"_Right away,"_ he promised. _"I'll upload stuff as I find it."_

"Please and thank you," closing the connection as she made the top step to find Ron with his back plastered to a wall.

Unmoving, face ashen, with pocket pet Rufus gesturing frantically enough for the both of them. _"KP!_ You didn't say she was _dead‼"_

_My hero._

Grinning devilishly, the teen hero took mild comfort in the familiarity of his excessive reactions. That _she_ need step up to protect _him_. It made the world normal despite the unnatural which Amelia represented. "Is she? I didn't notice. She was moving about just fine ten minutes ago."

"Don't play me, Kim! I've bashed enough Zombie Mayhem and watched enough movies to know that a body doesn't get room temp in just ten minutes!"

Unable to resist, the redhead said, "Relax Ron. I was kidding. She's not a zombie."

"Well good! Don't scare me like that girlfr… wait! Then what is a dead girl doing in your bed?"

"Sleeping. She's a vampire."

"_Aaahhhh‼‼‼"_ he bolted from the room.

Forcing her to yell after him, "Ron! I need you to run a few errands for me‼"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Ann was sitting on the edge of Kim's bed – fortunately she had no surgeries scheduled – finishing up a careful examination of Amelia's corpse, the gypsy girl still appearing to be dead. Which technically – and still by all definitions of the word – vampires are.

Or at least _un-are_, being undead.

The modelesque young Romani woman lay in peaceful-looking repose just as Kim had left her barely an hour ago. However, while then she had looked no older than the eighteen she had been when she graduated, the older girl's skin now seemed dryer and tighter with cheeks taunt and eyes a bit sunken. Clinically Ann checked the girl's vitals, looking for all the confirming markers she could recall from an old medical journal. Since their 'coming out of the casket' years ago in the more metropolitan centers of the country, this was her first direct exposure to a member of the undead.

"Well, Mom?"

"Don't rush me Kimmie," she replied distantly, focusing on her 'patient'. "As an entire previously underground – no pun intended – subculture expanded virtually overnight, including some highly radical body modification mimicry, I need to be certain I'm not examining the corpse of an otherwise regular run-of-the-mill dead." However, ambient-level body temp, the presence of elongated canine teeth, and at least one heartbeat in the ten minutes she bothered to wait confirmed her daughter's prognosis.

Amelia Romanova was well and truly undead.

"No doubt about it Kimmie, she's a _bona fide_ vampire and not simply a deceased wannabe _freak_ or _fanger." _

From Kim's desktop computer, Wade nodded, _"My scans and remote analyses concur."_

Standing, the taller redhead started removing gloves, doubled for checking the fangs, "You say she was still 'awake' after dawn? I'm no expert, having only read a few medical journals on the impact of the Undead on brain functions and tissue formerly living, and never actually encountering any, but that doesn't sound quite right."

"That's why I had you pick up Cousin Larry, Mom," Kim nodded towards the end of the room where her relative and his female friend, whose presence was unexpected, sat watching the proceedings with barely contained excitement. "He's the closest thing to an expert we have on the subject."

Adjusting his glasses, the portly boy corrected, _"Au contraire mon cousin,_ while I am very well versed in lore Fantastic to Science Fiction, it is Charlotte that knows this particular genre."

His bespectacled companion sniffed, "First Lawrence, the proper French is _'À l'effet contraire mon cousin'. _Second, 'it is Charlotte _who_ knows'. And third, while I am the area's leading authority on the gaming aspects of the supernatural genres, I am far from anything like an expert." She stared long enough for him to glower and establish her win, "However I believe I'm conversant enough with the differences between what's real and what's fictional to say that if she was still 'up and about' after sunrise it suggests she's quite powerful indeed. Master level. Especially if the weakened condition you mentioned is accurate."

Larry snorted, "Even if she was turned two years ago immediately after leaving Middleton as Cousin Kim says, she is a 'newborn' far too young to approach a master's powers."

"I thought you had your Aunt pick me up for a _reason,_ Lawrence," the girl countered, "Please don't further embarrass yourself by making baldly erroneous statements."

"Now loo… ."

"Guys, guys!" Kim stepped in to head off what was sounding like a familiar argument, which she had a nauseous feeling was the nerd version of flirting. "Can we focus on the dead gir…"

"Undead, actually," Charlotte interjected.

"…undead girl in my bed?"

"On your bed…," geeky girl muttering.

Which the redhead ignored by pressing on, "Now correct me if I'm wrong…"

"Which she will," Larry added _sotto voce._

"…but don't vampires need to be invited into a home? Just how did Amelia get around that?" Kim turned as Ron struggled up through the opened trapdoor set in the floor, loaded down with a ten gallon jug and arms filled with a jumble of brightly colored plastic. She moved to help him.

Charlotte cleared her throat, "Again, no expert, but I think I can hazard a hypothesis. Have you ever had her over your house?"

"A couple times," Kim answered, taking the heavy container from the blond to set in the middle of the bedroom. Leaping atop, Rufus started unscrewing the cap. "We never really hung out as she was School Queen and ran in circles even cheerleaders covet. Still she'd occasionally stop by whenever I'd do something particularly newsworthy. The week before she left town she stopped over to express her observation of reports about how well Bonnie and I worked together Spirit Week at Gottagrin and hoped we could work past our animosities."

Adjusting her glasses, "I suspected as much. There was a prior standing invitation. While normally that would have expired when she, ah, did… if she has any innate master-level powers she might have been able to 'squeeze' her way through some sort of supernatural crack in the rules. Something we mere mortals have little knowledge of."

"What, like a loophole?" Ron asked while sorting the plastic items by size and type. "What's the world coming to when even the dead can pull sneaky stuff like that?"

"As opposed to things like not _staying_ dead?" smirked Kim. "Thanks Charlotte, Larry. So Ron, get everything I asked for?"

The boy nodded effusively, "And then some! Nearly cleared out the Summer Fun Clearance Aisle. I got more in the car, including as many real silver items I could manage with my Smarty Mart Silver Super Savers Card." He started passing water guns, ranging in size from small to larger super-soakers, to the molerat who began filling them. "The Tru-Blood was harder to come by, but I managed to order a case from the Go City superstore. It should arrive drop-shipped before three pm."

"From your account and her appearance," interjected the girl geek, "she'll be needing it."

To which Larry needed to add, "Yes, if she has been abstaining from feeding for a while…," glancing for Wade's confirmation.

"_No reports of mysterious deaths or anomalous activities indicative of active vampires within two hundred miles for the past four days. And nights."_

"So if she's been fasting for that length of time or longer, it would explain her assertions of not molesting you, her extreme hunger, as well as nearly biting. She is bound to be famished upon waking."

"For the sake of all our necks, have either real or Tru-Blood immediately on hand."

"Right." Bringing the topic back on track, the teen hero tapped the jug with a toe, "And did you find out the rules regarding this?"

"Sure did, KP! According to Father Brotherson, all we have to do is add regular tap and as long as it's less than half of the current amount, we'll have an endless supply of holy water."

"So refill at the three quarters mark?"

The boy nodded, "That should do it!"

"Larry, Charlotte, there's a hose on the backyard faucet. Could you get that and hook it to the drop sink in the utility room down the hall?" Kim indicated her room's second door and the hallway beyond which led past the brief laundry area to a raised deck.

"Sure thing, Cuz. Come Charlotte," turning, he lead the way.

Sitting at her daughter's desk, holding up a handful of assorted loose silverware from a modest-sized box, Ann interjected, "Kimmie, I thought you said Amelia asked for your help. Is it really necessary to stock up on so many weapons?"

"It's not Amelia I'm concerned about Mom," Kim answered, passing out holy-waterguns as Rufus handed them to her. "While we'll have to wait until sundown to find out more, right now I'm more concerned about who… or what… she expects my help against… ."

"_I might be able to help with that some,"_ her desktop computer flickered to life, Wade's dark-toned cherubic features concerned, watching another monitor off screen. _"A small news bite twenty months ago,"_ his face blanking out as he streamed a video of a young male reporter, _"'…body of yet another young model hopeful, which flock to New York by the busload, was discovered late last night in Central Park mauled to death with throat savaged. The victim, identified as Amelia Romanova, was found near the Met, only a couple hundred feet from Cleopatra's Needle. Police Detective Nikki Heat has been quoted as having yet to determine if foul-play was involved without ruling out the possibility of attack by a pack of wild dogs reported loose in recent weeks.'"_

"Wow, little more than a month after her graduation," observed Ron. "I can't believe I spent nearly a year still fantasizing about a dead girl… oww! What was that for?" shooting Ann a small glare in the wake of a small pillow projectile tossed at his head.

Kim was nonplussed, "That's okay, Mom. Ron will be Ron. I'm learning to accept 'Mr Sensitive' he's not and that he'll never change. But thanks anyway. Wade… ."

"_There's more, a week later," _his voice interrupted. A new video, the same reporter wearing a different outfit, _"'…due to the bloody and grisly nature of the recent string of deaths of night-time park patrons, and especially in light of the body of last week's young model going missing exactly three nights later, _Humans Against Vampires_are calling for an in-depth investigation into the local Clubs of both vampires and werewolves. As you may recall, the existence of the preternatural was confirmed with vampire representatives revealing themselves to authorities simultaneously in major metropolitan areas across the country such as San Angeles, Los Diego, Houston, Denver, Chicago, Go City, St Lois, St Louis, Atlanta, Washington DC, as well as right here in Manhattan. Citing America as the Land of the Free with a reputation as a Melting Pot, the representatives delivered identical speeches invoking one of the most famous quotes on the Statue of Liberty: "Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free." With the recent development of a synthetic fluid one hundred percent identical to natural biological blood, they stated a desire on the part of the vampire community to seek a chance for peaceful co-existence and intentions to lobby for citizenship. Apparently an experimental pilot program with the eyes of vampires around the world still in secretive seclusion upon them, and us, the world of anthropology, mundane and cryptid, has been turned on its ears… .'"_

"Wade, has there been any mention of her since?" interrupted Kim.

"_I'll have to dig a little further, but considering that one of the concessions of American vampire citizenship is that with non-consensual Turnings, and all Turnings prior were deemed as legally non-consensual, carrying a federally warranted death sentence at the hands of a legally licensed executioner, I highly doubt to find anything to verify one hundred percent her existence as a vampire."_

"You mean other than her sleeping undead in my girlfriend's bed."

"_Other than that, yes,"_ the boy conceded. _"However after her death so far I've got nothing solid about her or her activities. If we didn't have her there to prove otherwise, even her rebirth would be circumstantial at best."_

"So given all that and her request for help, it's safe to conclude she was held against her will."

"_Or simply sequestered away learning the vampire ropes, as it were."_

"Well, legally speaking," Larry added, he and Charlotte guiding a standard green plastic sheathed garden hose through the hallway door. The girl carrying a large basin to catch as water dripped a couple drops every few seconds from a trigger-styled nozzle. "That wrinkle about pre-citizen Turnings remaining non-consensual surely was not anticipated by the vamps. Until it can be overturned, the penalties rescinded, or enough time passes that no one will be likely to trace her past and the timing of her Turning, she is walking evidence for a writ of execution. So keeping her un-life a secret would make sense."

"Or," contested Charlotte, "upon discovery of her having some nascent powers rivaling that of a Master of a City she was considered a threat and kept as a prisoner outrigh…"

"Charlotte! A vampire takes several hundred years to begin approaching a master's power and status. Two years is far too young for any newborn to have such things or be any kind of thre…"

"Lawrence, if it is true for some vamps to _never_ gain master-level powers or status, then the inverse corollary says it would be true for _some_ vamps to gain them early. It might be rare, or it might be far more common than anyone knows. After all it would lay in the best interest of masters worldwide to not allow the concept of newborn mastership to foment among their lessors. Even if _only one ever_ existed, that knowledge alone would be far too dangerous to their fiefdoms or Kisses."

Rufus echoed from atop the holy water jug, "k'ss's?"

"Good question L'il Buddy. 'Kisses'?" repeated Ron.

"A group/grouping of vampires/vamps is/are called a 'kiss'," answering at the same time, the two nerds were not quite in unison, although the colliding statements were nonetheless understandable.

Kim, pausing in refilling the ten gallon jug, reflecting on the memory of the brief mesmerizing moment as Amelia leaned in closer, could understand how the term originated. Still unable to decide if the fanged mouth had been pursing for bite or something more intimate, a shiver of denied anticipation played along her spine. "Okay then. We have holy water and a way of easily topping off the supply, a modest arsenal of water guns, super-soakers…"

"And balloons to make grenades, KP." Suiting actions to words, the blond grabbed up a box on his way to the utility room, "Come on, Rufus. Let's get to work on that."

"…and silver implements. Anything else we need?"

The bespectacled girl offered, "Wooden stakes. Larry and I can see to getting a supply of those."

"We can?"

"Sure thing. My father has a small mill with a couple of lathes. We can convert a bunch of broomsticks into at least three or four stakes each in a couple hours."

"Alright."

From the computer, _"I have some ideas for converting the house's main water supply and fire sprinkler systems to holy water."_

"Any way to have two separate supplies?" Kim's mused out loud, nose wrinkling in thought.

"_Why would you want to?"_ Wade countered.

"For cooking and drinking purposes. Showers too. If Amelia is going to be here for a while, we'll need to see to her comfort as well as protective purposes."

"_I'll have to give that some thought. Do you still have your own well?"_

Ann nodded, "Yes, although once we converted to the city's supply we haven't used it for anything except the lawn sprinklers."

"_I'll double check your ground water permits and see what they cover and if they're up-to-date. I have some ideas already but it'll be tomorrow before I can get anything up and running."_

"Hopefully we're set for the night."

Frowning, Ann inquired, "What all are we setting up for, Kimmie?"

"Hard to say. Mom," the younger redhead explained to all assembled. Gesturing at the bed, "I don't know if she's running from humans, vampires, or something else. Until she wakes up and can tell us the nature of the trouble she mentioned, I'm just trying to cover all the basics."

"Dr Possible, can you give Larry and me a lift to my father's mill?" Charlotte asked. "I want to spend the afternoon preparing. We can get rides back before nightfall."

"Sure thing," standing, Ann responded, heading for the trap door. "I'll grab my keys and meet you downstairs. On the way back I'll swing by the hospital and see if I can grab a couple pints of blood. Just in case there is a problem with the delivery of the other stuff."

"One final thing everyone," Kim momentarily locked gazes with each. "Try and get a nap this afternoon. Chances are whatever the problem is will come after sundown, so we're facing a long night. If you're planning to be here tonight, best you arrive while it's still light and sleep here. Don't even try to get here once night falls. Oh yeah, and don't mention what's happening to anyone. Whomsoever," she finished.

Everyone nodding their understanding, the room emptied, leaving the teen hero to plop into her beanbag chair. It was not exactly comfortable for long naps, but she was unprepared to lay on the bed next to her former schoolmate. Snatching up her older PDA Kimmunicator from its recharging cradle for its larger easier-to-read-text screen, she immersed herself into research and contemplation.

_Let's see now, what exactly am I getting us into?_

* * *

Amelia's eyes opened the second the sun went down behind the mountains, sitting upright in the bed as if spine were spring-triggered, with a prolonged indrawn gasping breath. Pallor even more pasty than earlier, drawn and sunken cheeks and eyes filled out slightly as her reanimating force returned. Looking about wildly, a nearly feral, fear-filled gaze rested on the redheaded teen sitting on the far side of the mattress.

Wordlessly, Kim flipped at her one of the brown bottles she held. Mostly glass, it had a long neck made of plastic.

Snagging it weakly yet still with incredible speed, the former school queen lifted it horizontally to her mouth in a smooth swift motion. With a snarl, wickedly sharp canines sank into the softer material between cap and body. Head thrown back for gravity's assistance, slurping sucking sounds filled the loft as she made short rift of the contents, thin rivulets of red dribbling from the corners of her lips. Which was repeated with the second container Kim likewise tossed from her slight safe distance.

"Feeling better?" she asked once the other drained the second bottle, offering a couple paper napkins.

Panting, setting the two containers on the nightstand before accepting the towels, the girl nodded shakily with a bit of a grimace. Wiping her mouth, "Yes, thank you, Kim."

"If the Tru-Blood is not enough," the hero nodded at the bottles, "we have a couple pints of the real thing. Chilled though, and not room temp like one of the serving suggestions on the labels recommended. I wasn't sure if you wanted them chilled, room, or warmed to body temp, so I erred in between options."

"I do prefer body, but this is fine. Not quite the same as, err, 'going organic', but I've been trying to wean myself from real."

"I, uhm, imagine it's an acquired taste."

A soft chuckle, skin already regaining its healthier flush and tone as when still alive, "You might say that. The difference is like that of real milk versus two percent or soy. Still… delicious after abstaining for the past couple days while making my way here."

Kim smiled slightly, shifting, bringing a knee up on the bed to better face her, "Look, Lia, I'm all for small talk and all, but there are a couple things we should get out of the way first."

Also in need of a more comfortable position, the swanky girl shifted as well, scooting to place her back against the backboard, drawing knees to chest. "You have questions. Shoot."

"You spoke of some trouble."

A nod, "In short, people want me dead."

"And by 'people' you mean…"

"Humans and vampires, both."

"Aren't you immortal? Already dead, yet not?"

"Not exactly. What I meant is True Death. 'Destroyed' is the term we use."

"Sounds serious."

"You have no idea."

"Speaking of me, why…"

Propping chin on her knees, looking small and helpless, "You're the only one I could think of to help. The only one I know who fights evil on a regular basis."

Relaxing a bit more, Kim grinned weakly. "There's evil, and then there's capital-E Evil. Vampires and the supernatural are worlds above my pay grade. I'm not used to dealing with them."

"Well, they're used to dealing with you."

"What?" starting at the bombshell just dropped, the teen sat straighter.

"Apparently you've crossed paths with a low-level yet prominent master and fouled his plans."

"Really? Who?"

Amelia dropped her eyes, "Sorry, Kim, no idea. I was simply a vassal. A passing-fancy sexual plaything for my Sire and Dame's curiosities. I was never really 'one of them' enough to be in on things. To them I was just a child and treated as such. I just know I heard your name in conjunction with ridiculing the other."

Contemplatively looking up as if the answer was on the loft's ceiling, "I wonder who it is…"

"I'm fairly certain he's not in America from discussions about how citizenship would have allowed him to reveal his true nature enough to deal with you openly. As it is he has to maintain his cover and operate within his guise of humanity."

"Okay. Setting that aside for now, I can understand why living people might want to kill you, but…"

"Why would vampires?" Amelia finished the question. "What could possibly cause the _Nosferatu_ to turn on their own? Aside from petty territorial squabbles and posturing?"

Kim simply nodded.

"First, I've done the unspeakable. Something a Turned as young as me shouldn't even have been able to think about, much less accomplish."

Raised eyebrows.

A deep breath in, long release, "I killed my makers. Dame and Sire both."

"The whole killing thing aside, I take it that's a serious infraction."

"Highly serious. The Vampire Council takes a dim and strict view about killing one's maker. It carries the ultimate penalty because apparently from there it's not too much to start thinking about doing in the Head of one's Bloodline."

"And that's bad."

"Kim, it _is_ done, but only through some of the most carefully devious political maneuvering and ass-kissing imaginable, and running the risk of starting civil wars and feuds between bloodlines. And let me tell you, with their longevity, none remember and carry grudges longer than _Nosferatu."_

"Really."

Dropping her voice as if fearful of being overheard, "The Crusades?"

"Yeah?" younger teen matching the volume.

"The splitting of a Bloodline."

"You're shitting me," Kim blurted in an astounded yet flat tone.

"Kim, I shit you not," the undead girl's voice returning to normal. "Believe me, I'm too scared shitless to shit you."

Changing the topic by way of slapping the bed covers soundly, the redhead declared, "Have enough to drink? Did you want more?"

Blinking at the abruptness, "Uhm, no thank you. Maybe in a bit, I'm fine for the moment."

Standing, arm outstretched, "Then, unless you've got something else you wish to say in private, what say in order to avoid repeating too much, we join everyone waiting downstairs, and you can explain everything one time."

Nodding, taking the proffered hand, Amelia did something slight which resulted in her literally springing up from sitting position to landing on feet almost feather light. Slow yet almost faster than the blink of an eye, hem of the diaphanous gown fluttering open, underlining the absence of underwear. It took longer for the sheer material to settle back in place than the entire maneuver.

_Wow, _startled, Kim silently mused, leading the way down the trapdoor,_ Reactions like that, could I keep up if I needed to? Certainly not up close…, _"Watch your head."

Kim's attic loft took up most of the third level of the Possible's retro-deco house. They were on the flight of stairs to the first floor, the family, including Larry, plus Ron and Charlotte talking with subdued animation in the living area, when the front door chimed.

Popping to his feet, "I'll get it!" Ron announced.

Amelia hissed.

A sharp intake of air, not the vampiric variety, but enough to alert Kim. She turned, halfway down the steps, "What's wrong?"

Eyes wide with fear, the brunette whispered, "Can't you see them?"

"See who?" the redhead turned, looking all about but only seeing themselves and the family.

"Hey there, Bon Bon! Wassup?"

"I need to come in," the rich girl intoned flatly, hands on Ron's chest, pushing her way inside.

From behind, the formerly living woman clasped both hands on the hero's head, palms over ears, splaying fingers gripping firmly. Uttering one word as a barely audible whisper, she said, _"…see…"_

However Kim, wincing in pain at what felt like arcs of electricity flowing back and forth between her ears, heard it as a shout reverberating inside her skull, _**"…SssEeeEeeEee…"**_

Eyes snapping open, Kim _saw…_

* * *

**Notes:** I decided two years as an outline sitting on my back burner, especially taking into account my health and medication issues recently being set back a year (really, don't ask, the sitch annoys me to no end), and with another Halloween looming was far too long.

So here is a the debut of one of two of my supernatural-themed stories. Don't worry, updates for all the rest of my library are nearly done. It's just that my Muse has trouble these days staying focused on one fic, basically shifting attention to another each time I wake from sleep. I'm also working to polish off _**Bonnie the Vampire Slayer**_ as well. These two stories, while closely related in concept and both ignoring _Graduation_, do not share the same universe.

Amelia is one of my favorite background characters. Just in case you don't know who Amelia is, I refer you to the episodes _The New Ron, Animal Attraction, Ron Millionaire, _and a brief appearance in _Triple S. _Although introduced as a senior in Season 1, her appearances in Season 2 indicates she apparently was held back. While not explicitly stated in canon, it is accepted fanon she is the Queen of MHS, to which in most of my stories I have also made her the MHS marching band majorette. As School Queen, I see her as having been grooming Bonnie as her heir apparent replacement, which goes a long way to explaining why Bonnie tended to seek her company and hold spots at lunch.

I also have other things planned for her relationship with Bonnie, but I'm not ready to spill it here just yet.

The inspiration of this comes from a challenge on the _**KP Slash Haven (dot) net**__: Kim the Executioner. _Which itself is inspired by a series of works by an author who has an arrangement with FF(dot)Net to not allow fan derived works, and while this is _not_ a fan fic _of_ that author's material, argument can be made it is a derivative, so I will not be naming names. If you know, or can guess, fine. Let's not discuss it in open company…

Other than ignoring _Graduation,_ I plan to work this with canon complete and as is, with the off-screen addition of prior to canon Vampires revealed themselves to the world, seeking citizenship. With their 'coming out of the casket' they also outed other related preternatural things which go bump in the night. This partially explains how things like animal men and ghostly possessions are not seen with more wonder. I'll be exploring some of these things in BonVS as well. It just so happens Kim never crossed paths with vampires and werewolves and more. Leastwise she doesn't think she has.

BTW, a standing Go Prize to anyone who can name in a review before the chapter I reveal them – with reasoning and not just wild guesses – the identity of the vamp Kim ran afoul of mentioned above.

Let me take the time here to point you to an EXCELLENT Mim/Miss Go story, _Steam-Mim Under Pressure_ (.net/s/5473611/1/SteaMim_Under_Pressure) by **Mad Possum** (.net/u/844687/Mad_Possum). Tell him I said "hi" and pass the word.

Also, thanks to** Ken-Zero **(.net/u/427205/Ken_Zero) for his helpful feedback. Read his stuff too.


	2. Better Off Dead

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible and company. They are owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. In addition to any original characters shown or mentioned, any treatments and spins all belong to me and can not be used without permission. Okay?

**Gypsies, Vamps & Thieves**

Chapter Two – _Better __Off __Dead_

Kim _saw__…_

She saw a dull-eyed Bonnie shoving her way inside the front door past a bewildered Ron…

She saw the lieutenant cheerleader beginning to speak in a monotone…

"I invite…"

She saw Charlotte's head snapping up upon hearing the start of the flatly intoned words, _"__NO__‼__"_

"…all vampires…"

"_Stop her‼"_

Finally, she saw beyond the house's many wide panoramic windows a large number of bodies and barely human faces crowding, pressing, inward…

"…to enter…"

Barely was the final word uttered when the formerly peaceful scene was shattered along with the wide glass panes exploding violently inward as dozens of snarling forms poured in like a tidal wave.

Halfway up the stairs, Kim was the second to react, pulling her head from Amelia's light grasp, launching bodily into the fray even as the power to the house was cut, plunging them into darkness.

Ron had been, surprisingly enough, the first to react having moved with impressive – no one tell him this – monkey-like speed and agility in avoiding a kicked-off-its-hinges front door. A small hop up allowed him to roll vertically along it as the wooden panel flew past – and between – him and Bonnie. Without even realizing it, right hand dipped into right pocket, snatching and flinging Rufus between his legs even before landing and launching himself in a dive to cover and shield the acerbic cheerleader.

Pushed through the doorway leading to the kitchen, she went down without sound or protest even though – fast as Ron was moving he was no match for full vampiric speed – her back was shredded open by the talons of the first to push past her. Blood sprayed everywhere.

Rufus, taking in the situation while still in the air, hit the stairs running, scrambling for Kim's room past a now-defensively snarling Amelia, fangs on prominent display.

Kim hit the floor moving, a silver carving set suddenly in her hands – knife in the right, a two-tine fork in the other – a grim set to her features. After reading up on vampires and the debate surrounding their controversial bid for citizenship, she had spent several hours meditating. Truly sobering had been a months-old video clip found of a news anchor whose beating heart was torn from his body live on the air by a former vampire king who denounced coexistence as ludicrous, not what all of his kind wanted, and for humans to accept being nothing more than food.

Although disavowed by the Party for _Vampires __for __American __Citizenship_ as a terrorist as radical as any to be found among humanity, the incident nonetheless sent shock waves rippling through both shocked communities, causing what some described as irreparable damage to the objective of peaceful co-existence.

It certainly hammered home to Kim that going head-to-head with this threat would be nothing like the run-of-the-mill breed of henchman she usually faced. Not so much the threat of evil – that much she was used to – as much as the sheer _speed_ with which it happened. Even in slow motion the act occurred within the blink of an eye. Far faster than she – than anyone _human_ – could possibly counter.

If she were to protect her family and friends she would have to steel herself to not go easy; to not pull her punches.

To prepare to respond with deadly force. _Does __that __even __apply __to __someone __already __dead?_

So it was Kim was equipped ready to mete out serious damage. Leaping for the sitting area she slashed and stabbed wildly at anything she did not recognize, the training to act without conscious thought by sixteen martial arts masters once more coming into play. Sibilant hissing and shrieks within her reach – already loud and full of threat – turned pain-filled. Where ordinarily fists would have left bruises, now skin sizzling with silver-poisoning and sprays of dark fluids erupted with her passage.

So intently focused was the redhead in cutting a path to her family's side she took little note of inflicted damage as the silver implements encountered hardly any resistance. Limbs and divots of flesh flew in her wake.

As soon as the invasion had started, Mrs Dr Possible had reacted with a presence of mind and speed which left little doubt from whom her daughter received much of her physical traits. Snatching a large silver serving tray – its presence not accidental – she slammed the entire thing, tea and coffee service included, forcefully into the face of the first of the horde to reach her.

As the undead thug reeled back, hands clawing at shards of broken ceramic embedded into sizzling flesh, Ann spun to cover her youngest children with out-stretched arm. Tray leveled, held one-handed by a handle, the edge of the metal so anathematic to the undead intruders sliced three necks as if razor sharp. Two heads flew like corks from shaken wine bottles, necks fountaining dark blood completed the analogy as the third fell backward clutching at spewing throat, having just avoided decapitation by inches.

For their part, Jim and Tim pulled their father to the floor from where he sat in his easy chair before scooping hands under the sofa to emerge with carbine supersoakers. With simultaneous shouts of, "Hick-a-bick-a boo _hoo __sha__‼"_ they cut loose. After initial sweeping streams of holy water, forcing the leading edge of attackers to reel in pain, they laid out a series of strategic bursts.

Charlotte and Larry huddled on the floor screaming.

Looking for all the world like a break-dancing monkey – one moment spinning on his back, the next in a three-point with leg extended in a powerful kick – Ron covered the brunette cheerleader where she lay prone, blood beginning to spread. It was hard to tell but at moments a blue aura seemed to flash about parts of his form as for one of the few times in his life he acted without thought.

"James! You and the boys, as planned, the Panic Room – _NOW!__"_ Ann ordered, reaching for a sharpened foot-long piece of broomstick stock while bringing arm up with tray flipped back like a shield against raking claw-like hands. After the first few swipes, yielding pain-filled howls, the metal earned her a respectful bubble which she maintained by continuously pivoting to keep it presented to all sides. Covering the less-martial of her family as twins helped father to his feet, squirts of blessed liquid holding back inhuman attackers while scrambling for steps leading downstairs. "Charr, Larr, break out the water!"

The nerdy pair were already in motion, diving for behind couches pulled from the wall and an anti-vampire arsenal secured there. The girl shrieked as she was jumped just before fully making it. Without thought or intention the girl lashed out with a stake. While not considered 'strong', fear and the vampire's own inertia served to drive the weapon deep into undead chest. Although missing the heart it nonetheless drove the thing back.

Cousin Larry popped up momentarily, another supersoaker carbine in hand, letting loose a long sweeping blast which virtually cut it in half, "Take that, bloodsucking scum." He chuckled to Charlotte, "I always wanted to say that."

"I'm happy for you," the reply failing to come off as sardonic as intended, she lobbed a few holy-water-filled balloons. Fortunately, although a couple missed their intended targets, collateral spray from bursting against wall or floor still caused damage.

Having cut her way to her mother's side, Kim helped cover as the men-folk made the stairs leading to the lower portions of the house. Side by side the redheads maintained a bubble of safety until hearing James shout of having reached the panic room and sealing themselves in. Once so assured, Ann made for where Nephew and girlfriend were hunkered.

Suddenly with the speed displayed before – as well as featured in the video of the news anchor's killing – Amelia was in front of the teen snarling, the centerline of her visage shifted down an inch or so into what the media dubbed as a 'vamp face'. Shocked by the in-her-face reality of the older girl's lost humanity, Kim stood momentarily frozen as in a bass-shifted voice the former beauty queen growled one word…

"_Mine‼"_

…before lashing both arms, hands in ridged blades, past either side of Kim's head. Sickening crunches preceded wet squelches as she pulled back, gore-dripping.

The redhead felt two bodies crumpling behind her. "Thanks."

"Gotta protect m'investment."

"Help protect Bonnie."

A slight nod before in a blur of motion she was at Ron's back. The blond had no time to remember his earlier unease of the dead girl as he danced about monkey-like, wheeling and dodging while dispensing strategic kicks and punches amid cries mostly consisting of, _"__Hoyyyiiie-ya!__"_

Although snarling and hissing in full vamp-face, the undead girl only occasionally lashed out at the faster of those coming at them. Mostly she was posturing. Since in life Amelia was the school's beauty queen and not a fighter, her tactics here reflected that, resembling slaps albeit not with palms but taloned hands, vampire-fast.

Seconds after diving over the sofa's back, the older redheaded Possible popped up briefly enough to toss a loaded and pump-primed water carbine, "Kimmie! Catch!"

Clearing left hand of the silver fork by the expedience of flinging it to peg a vampire's shoulder to a wall, the teen snagged the new weapon then smoothly pivoting with a sweeping stream, causing several to spring back and up to cling high to walls and even ceiling in avoidance of the blessed spray.

In all the commotion filling the couple of minutes since being breached it was hard to say exactly how many invaders there were. Easily two dozen if not more. Fortunately the overwhelming numbers worked in the humans' favor as virtually everywhere they swung they struck enemy. Which is not to say they were not taking hits themselves. In the wake of a one-two combined attack from two fast moving bloodsuckers, Amelia reeled long enough for a third to appear standing before her. With demonic glee he deeply swiped flat and trim belly, nearly disemboweling her.

With a shrieking cry she stumbled, clutching to keep insides inside.

"_Lia__‼"_ Kim cried, flinging the carving knife with all her might. Sharpened silver connected his ears the uncomfortable way. Exultant vamp-face reverted to normal human, expression a pained surprise just before his head exploded, body virtually melting into a gory pile.

Neatly interposing himself in front of her Ron instinctively shouldered her deeper into the kitchen where she managed to stagger several feet before collapsing in a heap.

Seeing her boyfriend holding ground in the doorway, preventing any from passing… _He__'__d __freak __if __he __could __see __how __much __he__'__s __moving __like __a __monkey_… the redhead turned back to the main room, an even grimmer determination set to her face, a dark gleam in her eyes. "Another gun!"

Bespectacled girl rose up enough to toss a pistol of red plastic. Deftly snatching the transparent weapon, Kim immediately pressed the offensive, dual-wielding streams of holy water. As she moved – ducking, squirting, kicking, and dancing – she meted out righteous punishment to those who would invade her home, attack her family, and dare harm someone under her protection.

As she did so, butter knives rained among the mob, taking root in eyes, ears, shoulders, chests and backs. Kim spared half a second to spot on the upper landing where Rufus had strung a powerful elastic, a box of silverware next to him as he sniped into the crowd. Although not sharpened, the silver blades cut undead flesh like the material they were meant to deal with. Already used up, the hairless rodent began loading forks.

"Reload!" Kim called, tossing larger weapon behind the sofa. Ann prairie-dogged, tossing a freshly loaded supersoaker and catching the almost empty. Larry rose to lob a couple more water bombs. Spotting him, Ron yelled, "Balloon me!" The geek tossed a few his way, which the blond expertly scoop from the air, redirecting to burst against those nearby, who reeled back as if splashed with acid. "More!"

"Here!" Charlotte called as from the end of the couch a shoebox filled with the sloshing bulbous ammunition slid across the carpet. Without thinking about his actions, kicking off a shoe into someone's face, the blond grabbed the tied off end of a balloon with big and next toes to fling up to waiting hands. In this fashion he hacky-sacked the blessed water bombs into action.

Briefly backs of redhead and blond touched. "Tell me again why I hang around with you?" he asked, hefting a couple of his remaining bombs. "Times like this, I forget."

"Uhmm, because you love me?"

"Remind me to give that a serious re-think."

"Ditto… _Reload!__"_

After the exchange, Ann looked at nephew and girl as they hunkered in relative safety. "Isn't there something more we can do?"

Larry shook his head, "Once you invite vampires into your home, you lose all power over them…"

"Well I didn't invite them!"

"Of course!" the girl brightened. She thought momentarily, scrunching her face.

"Well?"

"Not _now,_ Larr, I'm _thinking_…"

"Not a whole lot of time for that, Charr."

"Mrs Possible, I think Kim's friend said 'I'm inviting all vampires to enter', is that right?"

"Don't you know this Charr? You were the first to realize the implications of what was happening."

"Well excuse me for trying to stop her rather than jot down what she was saying exactly," the girl sniffed, "It's important to make sure I'm not missing anything…

Ann paused in her refilling, "Not really sure what her exact words were. Been a long time since I was under fire like this." After a moment's reflection she added, "However Kim was in an excellent positi…"

Raising his head, "Hey, Cuz!"

"Little _busy_ here!" The unearthly screeches, growls and sibilant hisses were background noises at this point, almost barely heard anymore.

"What did your friend say before?"

"What?" the teen hero did not pause in her attack-dodge-repeats.

"When she first arrived. Just prior to the attack."

"What does it matter?" Kim yelled back, pumping more pressure into her supersoaker rifle one handed. With stock held firmly underarm, she worked the slide with the same hand, which left her other able to wield the pistol version.

At her back, Ron was lobbing the last of his holy water-filled balloons against the undead attackers with devastating effect. On the stairs Rufus continued using his rubber-band rig to launch silverware like crossbow bolts. He was down to using spoons as the knives and even forks were well used up. While not as deadly, the metal of the rounded implements nonetheless caused considerable distraction, especially when impacting across the eyes.

"It matters!" Charlotte shouted. "What _exactly_ did she say? Think hard!"

"Uhm, 'I invite all vampires to enter'!"

"KP! Left high!"

The redhead wasted no energy or time on turning, instead trusting her boyfriend's directions. Without looking, she lifted arm folded at elbow, squeezing off a prolonged jet of the blessed liquid ammunition, sweeping the area for good measure. Upon hearing a hissing screech of pain, she tossed the nearly empty pistol behind the couch for mother or geek girl to refill from their pitchers. Then she swung the repressurized rifle barrel back into play.

"Are you certain that's the _exact_ phrase?"

"Yes‼"

"Mrs Possible, repeat after m…_watchout!__"_

Like daughter, like mother, the elder redhead did not bother turning. She simply splashed the half-full pitcher over her shoulder, using the brunette's gaze for aiming. As this vampire was midleap, it slammed bodily into her back, face already melted away and head quickly following. Gore sprayed across her back and neck in a fashion she had not experienced since her brief tour in Kandahar. _"__Gahhh!__"_

"Say this!" Charlotte's voice was almost too shrill to follow. "As Mistress of this house, except Amelia the invitation to all other vampires is revoked!"

Face to the floor with closed eyes the surgeon screamed at the top of her lungs, _"__As __the __Mistress __of __this __house, __except __for __Amelia __Romanova, __the __invitation __to __all __other __vampires __is __REVOKED__‼"_

As one, all of the still un-alive intruders were bodily removed from the house by an unseen force, most appearing as if suddenly yanked by invisible bungy cords out the front door and crashing through windows already broken and whole. A few managed to snag sills but whatever unseen force which was at play relentlessly pulled at them like explosive decompression at a high altitude or vacuum. Even undead superhuman strength was unable to prevail as one by one – although silver tray swung hard across knuckles served to loosen the grip of one closest to Ann – each had to let go to be thrown far from the house.

What few remained, human regardless of appearance, looked about in confusion before themselves retreating. Having been so routed, all quickly faded into the night.

For several minutes the Possibles and guests worked to regain breath and composure. Kim panted, "Everyone alright?"

"Ron Man still shining," the blond stated while wiping his one barefoot on the carpeting after at some point having stepped into a puddle of gory undead remains. "Oh! Oh! Yuck! Just _who_ did I step in? I have no idea where he's been!"

"Okay Kimmie."

"Still in one piece Cuz. Charlotte?"

"Scared out of my wits, but whole. Remind me to never again play _Dark __Shadows.__"_

Ron frowned, "I don't understand, how could Bonnie let them in?"

"Anyone given permission to enter a home can in turn extend the invitation to anyone else. That's all a vampire needs," explained Larry.

"No," Ron shook his head, "That much I know. What I mean is _why_ would she do it?"

Charlotte adjusted her glasses. "It sounded like she had been glamored into it. Didn't you hear how flat her voice was?"

"She must have been on her way here for something," Kim offered. "Must have been something at school we missed she wanted to bitch about or rub in and gloat."

Having shrugged the now true-dead corpse off her back and climbing from behind the rather effective shelter the sofas had proven to be, Ann moved to check on Bonnie where she lay sprawled just inside the kitchen entry. She turned over and briefly examined the brunette, who moaned out in pain. "Oh dear! Kim… ."

Still panting, handing her holy-water weapon to Ron, the teen hero hurried over, "Mom?"

The doctor looked up, face tight and eyes sorrowful, "Bonnie's lost a lot of blood. Too much. She'll never make it to a hospital. Her back is shredded beyond anything I can do for her here. "

The debutante's back looked like a cat-clawed corner of sofa. "S-so c-c-cold…," her eyes were wide with panic and pain, "…du-dun wan-wanna… diiieee… ."

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry Kimmie. Bonnie… ."

"There is one thing that could be done for her," the girl nerd spoke up, "Although I hesitate to bring it up."

"What could _possibly_ be done for her?" demanded Ann.

Gesturing to where Amelia lay, hissing with labored breath. "She could be turned."

"What? Isn't she like already an unholy terror?"

"Ron!"

"Well, sorry KP, but it's true. She's made our lives, your life, hell. What would she be like as an honest-to-badness vampire?"

Larry nodded, "If she's any hope to survive, this is a case of her being better off dead."

"Or more accurately," Charlotte corrected,_ "__undead.__"_

"Bonnie…," Kim knelt by her rival. "Bonnie! Did you hear that?"

"s-s-still l-live?" the girl turned glazing teal eyes to her.

"Well, undead, but still up and about," the redhead nodded.

"u-un…d-de'd?"

"A vampire to be exact."

With breath coming to her laboriously, the brunette seemed to give it thought. She grabbed her captain's hand, voice catching as blood bubbled on her lips, "an-nny-thing! Kim, don' l't me…."

"We'll call your folks."

"_NO__‼"_ the girl's grip tightened painfully. _"__T-t-ell__'__m __nothin__'__!_ Un-un-d'r…st'nd? N'th'ng…"

"Nothing at all? You sure?" Kim's forehead creased. "Won't they miss you?"

"y-y'd b-be su…pr's'd…," came the labored response. "i-i-if… 'serry… git t'n'h t'hep c-cover…"

A shake of head, "I'm not sure about this, B."

Pulling partly up, hand a vice threatening to break bones, Bonnie locked intense eyes with her, "Promise! P-prom-ise m-m-mee… Kaaayyyy… _Pr__'__m__'__se!__"_

Nodding, Kim covered gripped hands with her free one. She patted it reassuringly, "Okay Bonnie, I promise."

Relaxing some, dropping back, the rich girl tried to catch her breath. "'mem'ber…k… dun' t'llllll…," her head lolled.

"Mom!"

"Still a pulse," Ann checked neck with fingertips. "Thready. There, but not for long." She looked up to meet her daughter's eyes, "I'm not completely sanguine about this."

"You heard her, Mom. Not really our choice." The teen got up, moving to the other girl's side. Vampires were supposed to heal rather quickly, but the double-handed swiping of claws across her stomach had been horrendous. She reached out. "Amelia?"

The undead woman spun about with supernatural speed, her normally beautiful looks still pulled into her vamp face, mouth inhumanly wide with teeth longer than ever, leaving Kim zero response time. Although from a laying start, such was the energy of the tackle she carried them several feet to land on the dinner table, fangs sunk deeply into the redhead's neck.

"_KP!__"_

Ron was first to react by barely half a beat ahead of Ann, whipping the supersoaker carbine around to bear on the _thing_ which used to figure prominently in his fantasies. However instead of pulling the trigger, he stayed his shot, covering Amelia's back.

"Ron! _Shoot!__"_ Mrs Dr Possible screamed. 'First Do No Harm' was one thing, but doctor or no, her _daughter_ was at stake… _Stake,_ her eyes swept the area for a suitable candidate, falling upon a long-handled wooden spoon resting near the stove, _With __enough __force __behind __it__…_

"I… can't…!" Ron yelled back just as loud.

"Why the hell _not?__"_

The blond youth, mouth in a tight line, gestured with his jaw at the kitchen table and the pair atop it in seemingly intimate embrace. Kim on her back, right arm hugging taller woman closer against her. Amelia's body lay melded atop the younger teen's, face nuzzling at her neck, rich brown hair flung up, covering both heads. The sound of wet sucking just audible over Kim's soft, almost ecstatic humming moans, floated to them.

Had he walked in without knowing what had just gone down, Ron would have sheepishly excused his intrusion and left. As it was he nearly felt the compulsion to do just that. The older redhead might have as well; however she _did_ know what occurred prior, but before she could move to intervene on her child's behalf, about to reach for the spoon, she finally spotted what the boy already had.

Kim's left hand up in a _Stop! __Hold __it!_ gesture.

The _boyfriend_ within Ron did not like it. However the _sidekick_ knew better than to disregard her lead. He did not have to _like __it_, and so exercised that feeling freely, but he had learned after over four years worth of missions not to ignore it. Kim knew what she was doing.

Usually.

After a minute – although it seemed much, much longer – the former senior suddenly leapt off the table and Kim. Backwards. Just as explosively as she had attacked. Landing in the puddle of her dark blood where she had lain in pain before being disturbed.

The vamp face was gone, her normal human vampish beauty restored. Aghast, hands flew to her mouth, the lower half of her face bloody. _"__Omigawd!_ Kim! _I__'__msosorry__‼_ I…I…didn't mean… reacted on instinct… I'm so sorry‼"

"…s'no… big… i know y'lost a lot 'n' needed it…," the hero whispered, waving weakly, but not, it seemed, for lack of strength as much as she seemed to be basking in an afterglow. Ron lacked the experience to put the proper word to it, but not her mother. _Orgasmic_ immediately leapt to her mind. The younger Possible nodded to where the other brunette lay in a puddle of her own blood. "…save bonnie. she said to turn her… ."

"Kim, I don't know… I mean, I never… ."

While they spoke, Ann stepped over to an intercom mounted on the wall. Even though the kids tended to yell – scream really – at each other from opposite ends of the house, the parents preferred to save their vocal cords. Punching the button for the panic room, she fell into her Professional Doctor's Voice, "Boys! One of you fetch the big first aid kit to the kitchen, _Stat!_

"Amelia, get to work on Bonnie. She needs you if she's to…," she paused for a tick, the expert within her momentarily conflicted over a lifetime of medical knowledge versus the new political correctness when dealing with the vampiric undead's recently established status of citizenship. _First __Do __No __Harm__'__s_ Bag of Tricks now seemed to include Turning as the most radical – and controversial – procedure if a patient was to…, "…'survive'.

"She's already lost a lot of blood, so you won't have to…," she avoided the term _drink_ in her mind, "…do much to tip her over the brink."

"That is correct, Aunt Ann," Larry supplied, readjusting his glasses in his nervous habit. "The important part of the process requires her to expire with a vampire's venom…"

"Saliva."

"…in her veins. It'll take three days…"

"Nights. Literally, three _midnights.__"_

"_Not __now, __Charlotte!_ Three _nights,__"_ he partially conceded the correction, studiously not looking at the smugly smiling girl who was, by weight of the overwhelming pressure of their geeky peers, his girlfriend, "for the transformation to complete."

Shakily nodding, ignoring her own grievous but already healing wounds, the vampiric supermodel knelt into position by her high school Heir Apparent…, _That __was __a __life time__ – __bad __pun!__ – __ago__…_

"I'm sorry, Bon," she whispered. She could see the warmth of what little blood remained in the girl pulse weakly in her jugular. Hear the heart skipping beats erratically and her breath rattle. _May __God __forgive __me __for __what __I__'__m __about __to __do__…__, __a_ violent shake ran down her spine and every fine hair stood on end at the thought of the deity,_ …__If __he__'__ll __even __listen __any__more __to __what __I__'__ve __become__…__._

Once again the Romani dove into an all too intimate appearing embrace, flipping her long hair up to shield everyone from seeing her fangs sink in. Even so, Ann took clinical note of the woman's face before it disappeared. Aside from ever-present extended and sharp canines, her face remained fully human in appearance. The lack of 'vamp face' assuring the doctor she was this time in control of her actions.

Speaking of which, she needed to act quickly if she was to ensure her baby would not be infected, ending up with a vamp face of her own.

The twins arrived, a hand each on the handle of a large white suitcase with painted red cross between them. They paused in the doorway a second to gawk at the scene, especially the females on the floor.

"Wow. That is…"  
"…so kewl!"  
"It's like in a horror movie."  
"It's like in a _porno_ movie!"

"We'll discuss _how_ you know what a porno is like _later,__"_ stalking over, the glaring mother snatched the luggage from her sons. Setting it on the table next to the still flushing Kim, she popped it open. The over-sized first aid kit was the natural outcome of Ann being not just a brain and neurosurgeon, but the mother of first an overly spirited and adventurous tomboy, followed by two even more rambunctious and inventive boys. Especially factoring in experimental rocket fuel burns, the standard over-the-counter drugstore kit was woefully lacking against the demands of the Possible household.

So Ann had packed her own. It was virtually a pharmacy in its own right.

"Give me a hand, please, Charlotte."

"Why, because I'm a girl?" the bespectacled teen sniffed.

"Because you _have __a __pair __of __hands!_" the woman spun, spearing her with a glare, thrusting several sterilized packets containing syringes into her hands. "Now open these! Larry, get me one of the pitchers of holy water from behind the couch. _Now!__"_

While the two youthful nerds moved as directed, she rooted through a collection of presoaked towelette packets. There were varieties for every specific application. Ignoring the disinfectants, she scanned the antiseptics. "Chlorhexidine… octenidine dihydrochloride… Quats… boric acid… Brilliant Green… chlorhexidine gluconate… hydrogen peroxide… iodine… Manuka Honey… octenidine dihydrochloride… phenol… sodiums chloride, hypochlorite, and bicarbonate… calcium hypochlorite… Terpenes… _dammit!_ Which is best for a vampire bite?" the woman wracked her memory. She had not updated the kit for this eventuality. It was still too new country-wide. Finally settling upon phenol acid, she tore it open with her teeth and one hand while brushing Kim's hair clear of her neck with the other. Using the towelette, she cleared as much blood from around the bite as she could.

By then Larry had returned. Holding out some gauze, she indicated he should soak it by pouring the blessed liquid onto it. She was not going to risk contaminating the fluid by dunking anything directly into it.

"Jim, hold her legs, Tim, immobilize her head and shoulders." As the boys moved to comply, straddling their sister's upper and lower body, she made a few swipes across the puncture wounds. They foamed as if more mundane cuts irrigated with hydrogen peroxide. Kim winced, trying to pull away from the pain. The twins held her fast. "Larry, rinse the wound with half the contents."

As her nephew did so, washing blood away, Kim screamed, jerking against the weight of her brothers, who rode it out like bronco riders. Once Larry stepped away, Dr Mom extended a hand toward Charlotte. "Syringe."

The girl slapped one into the palm like she saw done on television medical dramas. Using teeth to remove the needle's plastic cover and spitting it aside, Ann slipped it into the carotid artery a couple inches south of the bite site, extracting as much blood as it would hold. Without really looking, she expertly flung it to stick like a dart in the back of the breakfast nook's bench back. _Who __says __medical __school __drinking __games __don__'__t c__ome __in __handy?_

"Another."

_Palm-slap._

_Extract,_ this time north of the bite.

_Fling, __thunk._

"Another."

This one she filled from the pitcher. After a practiced finger-flick against the syringe and squirt to ensure air bubble removal, the woman paused to eye her children. Kim in a daze presenting identical to an orgasmic afterglow; skin flushed, eyes half-lidded and unfocused, panting in shallow breaths, a slight smile of satisfaction on lips. The mother then locked gazes with twin sons; theirs expectant, hers determined. All tinged with concern and worry. "Alright boys, you'll really need to keep a grip on her."

Upon getting confirming nods from both, Ann drew and held a deep breath. Gritting her teeth. She slid the needle between the twin wounds…

…emptying the holy-water-filled syringe directly into the artery. The reaction was immediate. Kicking and bucking wildly, back arched to the breaking point in agony, her baby shrieked her pain at the top of her lungs.

Long.

Loud.

Primal.

Raw.

Screaming as if her very soul was being ripped through her throat…

* * *

**Notes**: Geez! Where did the year _go?_ To quote my friend Alex the Pretty Good: "I thought I left it lying on my desk but now I can't find it anywhere". I can't believe its been that long since chapter one posted and I've only now gotten around to the second. As it was this past week I had to stop my medication completely in order to have the energy to get this accomplished. I had hoped to also finish _Bonnie __the __Vampire __Slayer_ and _Sisters __of __the __Slayer_, but I really need to resume my meds for a while, so maybe I can finish polishing them up within the week. Sorry about that folks.

I must say though, that SoS did not receive the recognition I had hoped it would.


End file.
